Deal with the Devil
by luxy27
Summary: when Hermione catches Ron cheating she's mad. when he starts spreading rumors about her she furious. so she uses the good old fashioned remedy of revenge. using of course Malfoy! then things get a little weirder... like falling in love. Obvious HG/DM
1. Lets Make A Deal

**A/N: yes all multi millionaire authoresses post there stories online... nothings mine. :(  
**

**going to be a longish story. my first one so please criticize. hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Hermione smiled as Ron trailed kisses down her neck his hands roaming her body they came to rest at her thighs and he pushed up her skirt, Hermione gently pulled his hand away.

'Ron, you know I'm not ready' she spoke softly as though the conversation occurred often. She continued

'It's hasn't even been 3 months and I need you to respect me. Our friendship comes first then our relationship'

Ron grunted

'I suppose I should leave?' Hermione sighed and slid off the bed redoing up her buttons and tugging her top down. Ron turned away from her scowling

'Yes'

'I'll see you later' she said gently.

Ron ignored her all evening and by bedtime Hermione was pissed at him. She stormed to her room without saying good night

'Stupid, ignorant, selfish, redhead, Weasley'

She muttered, as she stomped up the stairs. By the time she had gotten ready for bed and was about to turn her light off she had forgiven him. Smiling to herself she decided to surprise him in the morning with a picnic by the lake to makeup for it.

* * *

Hermione bounced round her room humming to herself she pulled on her favorite jeans and a red knitted jumper. Giving her hair a quick brush she frowned at the wild curls, and sighed.

'Oh well' she thought with a rueful smile and headed to the boys dormitory. She walked over to Ron's bed and tugged at the curtains.

'That's funny' she thought when she realized the curtains were magically shut.

'He probably didn't want them blowing in the wind or something.' She pulled out her wand and preformed the counter spell. She shook Ron's shoulders.

'Ron wake up I'm sorry about last nigh-' she peered down at his chest. Since when did Ron have long brown chest hair she whipped off the bed covers and gasped, there was Ron with lavender wrapped around him. She took a deep breath and held in the tears.

'Ronald Weasley how could you? I wanted us to be friends first and then YOU YOU go and do THIS! well let me tell you WE ARE OVER OUR RELATIONSHIP AND OUR FRIENDSHIP!' she turned and stormed out, the whole dormitory and then some watching.

Hermione made it to her room before she collapsed tears pouring down her cheeks. She stayed in her room for the rest of the weekend the only person she would talk to was Ginny. But on Monday morning she knew she'd have to leave.

* * *

She made her way cautiously down the stairs and paused in the common room luckily everyone else had already gone down she slipped out the portrait hole and headed towards the great hall. She heard whispers as she went, straining her ears she caught what a bunch of 5th year girls were saying.

'Oh my god! There she is. I heard he dumped her coz she was a prude-she wouldn't even kiss him!'

'Yeah and all she ever wanted to do was talk about homework and books!'

'Yesterday he was telling everyone how she cried all weekend coz she was so upset!' Hermione managed to resist the urge to walk over and punch them all in the face. She was furious he dumped her! as if. She continued on ignoring the whispers and peered into the great hall, Ron and lavender were sucking face at the table. Hermione couldn't go in there. suddenly Ron caught her eye and sneered, turning back to lavender he began kissing her again with more gusto. Hermione turned and stormed to the kitchens. She had given up S.P.E.W when she realised they really didn't want to be free. She still didn't like going there, but desperate times.

Sitting on a cushion eating jam on toast and drinking hot cocoa she decided she wasn't going to let Ron ruin her school year. In fact she was going to get revenge. She needed someone who Ron really hated someone like Malfoy. Actually make that Malfoy. Smiling she realised she could convince Malfoy to do it to. She gulped the rest of her drink down. Now to find him.

Loitering outside the great hall she waited for Malfoy to leave, finally he did after half the hall had already departed. All of them staring at her like some zoo exhibit. She followed him all the way to the 4th floor. Noting that he didn't have his baboons with him. Probably still stuffing there faces she thought with a snort of amusement. She increased her pace till she was right behind him drawing her wand she prodded him in the back and shoved him towards an empty class. He was petrified. Slamming the door and muttering a locking charm she turned to Malfoy.

'Malfoy I have a proposition to make.'

He sneered at her

'What makes you think I'll accept anything to do with you mudblood'

Hermione scowled at the insult then smiled

'Malfoy everyone knows your family's having trouble convincing the world you weren't supporters of Voldemort.'

Malfoy flinched

'And I think that you dating a well known muggleborn witch would give a lot of credit, especially if she was a friend of Harry Potter'

'What do you get out of it?' Malfoy queried

'Payback'

'How very Slytherin' Malfoy said with a smirk

'I suppose your referring to your break-up with weasel?' Hermione nodded stiffly

'Alright I accept on one condition, you can't tell anyone-not pothead' he said as she began to argue

'And not the weaslette' Hermione scowled and nodded

'Ok, but you have to do it properly, slowly and you have to sign this' she brandished a piece of paper with a contract drawn up on it under his nose. He scowled and signed and Hermione smiled remembering Marietta.

'Now Malfoy here's what we'll do…'

* * *

**please tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Lets Begin

A/N: In case you wanted to know I will try to update at least once a week… if not more

**A/N: In case you wanted to know I will try to update at least once a week… if not more. And thanks for all the reviews they were great!**

Hermione and Malfoy planned in the abandoned classroom for hours and Hermione missed all of school they only stopped to get food from the kitchens. It only took so long because Malfoy was a huge pain and insisted on debasing all her ideas. But he stopped with the mudblood name calling after she pointed out that the minute he called anyone that it would be over for them. Finally Hermione got to bed at 12pm after explaining it to him about 10million times, luckily she met no one on the way back.

The next morning dawned and Hermione slipped out of bed and gazed at the blue sky she smiled at the thought of what was to come. First she decided she needed to look good to make Ron feel bad. She put a small amount of sleek ease in her hair to remove the main frizziness. Then she dug round in her bottom draw and found her small makeup supply pursing her lips she put on some mascara and brown eyeshadow then with a swipe of lip-gloss she was done. She smiled happily at her reflection and walked down to the great hall for her first breakfast there since the breakup. Avoiding Ron's eye she slid in next to Ginny.

'Where have you been?' Ginny hissed at her as she began eating a slice of toast

'In my room, avoiding you know who.' she took a peep at Ron as she spoke, He was once again lip locked with Lavender. She scowled in disgust and turned away before he caught her watching. Hermione waited for Harry to finish eating then the two of them left the great hall for DADA. On the way Harry told her what had happened while she had been absent.

'So Ron and Lavender began slagging you off almost as soon as you'd left. Obviously I tried to stop them but the rumours spread all round school. And Ron and her have been at it all the time pretty much.' Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly

'It's ok Harry I'm just going to ignore the rumours and try to forget what happened.' Hermione said as they entered the classroom.

Malfoy caught her eye and she gave him a slight nod.

After class Hermione headed out and was waiting in the corridor for Harry when Malfoy walked past and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, trying to appear slightly confused.

'What was that about?' Harry asked looking very perplexed

'I've no idea.' Hermione smiled to herself.

Phase one complete.

Over the next few weeks the population of Hogwarts was very puzzled about the behaviour of one Draco Malfoy. He stopped calling people mudblood and he smiled at Hermione Granger the best friend of Harry Potter. Then on Friday he went one step further. Hermione smiled as she heard Seamus tell Dean what happened

'He stopped in front of her outside transfiguration and said hi Hermione. Then he asked her about the homework. Harry was just standing there looking shocked'

'And what did Hermione do?'

'She just started talking to him and she said to Harry when they left that he wasn't actually that bad!'

'It's weird that's what it is.'

Hermione was doing her homework in the common room after dinner and it all boiled up Ron who had been glancing at her all evening. Finally walked over.

' Hermione what were you doing talking to that git Malfoy?'

'I don't think it's any of your business.' Hermione said coolly

'I'm your friend that makes it my business.'

'You stopped being anything to me when you went and shagged Lavender' she said cruelly. Ron stared at her.

'It's probably some kind of bet. Trying to score the mudblood or something. You're so stupid falling for his nice act.'

'So no guy who's even vaguely good looking could just like me, he has to have an agenda. Maybe he's looked past his prejudices maybe he wants to be friends. I'm done talking to you Ron.' Hermione gathered up her things and stomped up to her dormitory.

That night at 1am Hermione snuck out of the common room and headed to the room of requirements. Malfoy was sitting on a green couch. Hermione noted the silver and green colourings of the room and snickered. He looked up at her and spoke.

'So, how did I do?'

'Great, it was great' Hermione smirked at him

'Now we move onto part two _Draco_.'

'And you haven't told anyone?' he questioned

No, no one.'

'Right good, we'll meet again on Monday after part two, _Hermione_.'


	3. Lets Make A Scene

**A/N: yay next chappie, this one took me ages to write coz I wasn't sure about the content and I'm still not so tell me what you think :) thanks. **

**Lets Make a Scene**

After her late night meeting with Malfoy, Hermione was inclined to sleep in. but she had homework to complete and plans to follow through, dragging herself out of bed she began her now routine morning preparations, sleek ease in hair, light make-up and a quick once over in the mirror. Then she hurried down to the great hall and grabbed a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice before retiring to the common room to do her homework. As she left the great hall she noticed Malfoy watching her leave. Good.

Hermione spent all morning doing homework. Then she met up with Ginny for lunch.

'So Hermione what's up with Malfoy and you?' Ginny asked

'I don't know, right now were sort of friends…'

'Sort of friends?' Ginny questioned

'You know not quite friends not quite anything else…' Hermione trailed off with her explanation.

'Oh i get it. Like you're friends but you're going to be something more.'

'…' Hermione stared at Ginny shocked, but also happy, if Ginny could believe they could be a couple then so might everyone else.

'Well me and Harry are spending the afternoon together…'

'Oh right have fun! See you later Ginny.'

She watched as Ginny left the hall, and when she was sure Ginny had left quickly stood up glancing surreptitiously at the Slytherin table to check if Malfoy was there then she dropped her glass of pumpkin juice on the floor wincing as it smashed and liquid went everywhere. Malfoy looked over, and Hermione left leaving the mess lying on the floor. Satisfied that he had gotten the signal. Hermione hurried out to the lake and conjured up a rug pulled out her book and began to read, about fifteen minutes later Draco exited the great hall and headed down to the lake. Due to the warm autumn weather many pupils were enjoy the sun and so when they saw Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sitting together on a rug and talking they all began paying attention. Parvati who was sitting with her boyfriend Terry Boot whipped out her extendable ear and began to eavesdrop

'…so really it's all about how you wave your wand' Hermione told him

'Well you'll have to show me I don't think I've quite got it'

'Alright hold your wand like this' Hermione held her wand and showed him, he held his in a similar position.

'no Draco it's more like this' she gently repositioned his arm, Parvati gasped as he leant in and whispered something in Hermione's ear so quite that the extendable ear didn't pick it up. Then she saw Hermione nod, and suddenly they were kissing.

'OH MY GOD' Parvati screeched and turned to Terry

'I have to go, I'll see you later.' then she was off running to spread the word about what she'd seen.

Draco and Hermione watched in amusement as Parvati sprinted across the grounds.

'Well I think we made a scene _Hermione_'

'Yes _Draco_' they both knew they had to keep up facades all the time.

'Can I walk you back to your common room?' he asked

'Of course' and with that they got up and headed into the castle seemingly oblivious to the staring students.

* * *

That night as Draco lay in his bed he rubbed his fingers over his lips remembering the feeling of Gra-Hermione kissing him. Much to his surprise it was nice and he had forgotten all about her blood in those few seconds. He was afraid of what could happen if he spent more time with her but the contract he signed was sure to be spelled, and he knew what had happened to Marietta Edgecombe and how no one had managed to find a counter spell yet. He shuddered and sighed he'd just have to push down all his feelings.

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Hermione met Draco on her way to the great hall for breakfast putting on a show for the nosey crowd he carried her books, held her hand, and talked in a low voice to her. And to all onlookers it seemed they were going out. This was confirmed by Ginny who Hermione talked to at breakfast.

'So, what's going on between you two now?' Ginny asked as Draco walked over to the Slytherin table but not before smiling at Hermione and whispering something in her ear.

'He asked me out!'

'And…'

'I said yes!!'

'Oh my god, you and Malfoy'

'I know it's weird but he likes me and I thought why not give it a go.'

'Does Harry know?'

'Not yet and I don't want to be the one to tell him, that's your job.'

'WHAT!'

'Bye' and Hermione quickly left the table before Ginny could respond.

* * *

'You go out with the ferret?' Harry was angry she could tell, Hermione bit her lip

'Yes' she said in a small voice

'Why?'

'I don't know it seemed right' Hermione felt sick for lying to him. harry sighed and rubbed his scar.

'Well if it makes you happy I'll support you' Hermione hugged him

'You're the best friend ever, I love you'

'I know' Harry said with a grin, then his grin disappeared and he scowled

'But if he ever hurts you…'

'I know, I know you'll smash his face in.' Harry smiled

'Be careful ok?'

'I will' then Harry left and Hermione breathed out and sighed there was still Ron. And she didn't want to think about his reaction.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and Ron came storming towards her.

' HOW COULD YOU?'

* * *


	4. Lets Go to War

**Let's Go to War**

**A/N: a quick update for once, hope you enjoy! :) And review if you want to.**

Hermione took a step backward and fumbled for her wand, she hadn't expected Ron to find out so soon. Suddenly she was unsure about everything. Then he began yelling.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME… ABOUT US?'

'There is no us any more, how many times do I have to tell you. YOU AND ME ARE NOTHING. You are nothing to me.'

'COME ON HERMIONE I THINK WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME.' Hermione stared at him and made to push past him trying to control herself. Ron grabbed her arms.

'Just admit it.' he said

'If you don't get the hell out of my way, I'll hex you out of my way' and Hermione wrenched her arms away and stormed to her room seething. Finally she realised she didn't love him, she never had she just thought she did because it seemed right. Well he had another thing coming she was done with him. She was going to show him how desirable she was. Before it had been a skirmish. Now it was war.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Hermione didn't want to leave her room. The gossip would have spread for miles about her fight with _Ron_. But she needed to see Malfoy urgently.

Draco sat eating his breakfast and contemplating ways to embarrass Potter in class, so far he had come up with ruining his potion but it was a tad overused and cliché. Then Granger waltzed in to the great hall and straight over to the Slytherin table. He stared at her in shock _she was walking towards him, _and then smirked.

'Morning _Hermione_, how did you sleep?' he pulled her into a close hug.

'Just peachy' she hugged back though he could feel her glare on his neck 'do you wanna go for a walk?' she asked

'Ummm no not rea-' she dug her nails into his back he winced

'_Now' _she hissed in his ear.

'Ahh I mean yeah why not.' as soon as they were clear of the crowds he rounded on her

'What the hell was that for you whore?' He hissed and he shoved her against the wall.

'What will you do if someone walks by?' she said as she tried to wriggle free.

'I'll kiss you' she shuddered and squirmed harder but he was to strong

'Let me go'

'Not until you apologise' he sneered at her. She saw no way out,

'I'm sorry Malfoy' he let her go and she stumbled and grimaced as she rubbed her shoulder.

'I suggest you learn to control your temper Malfoy, it's going to get you in trouble one day' she said coolly. Draco scowled and looked away

'What did you drag me out her for anyway' he said trying to change the subject

'I want to destroy Ron. Total and utter humiliation' she stated

'I never thought you had it in you Granger'

'I'm full of surprises' Draco raised his eyebrow

'I can hardly wait' he drawled and then smirked 'the next Hogsmeade weekend is in a months time I have the perfect starter, lets say an entrée to the main event'

'Alright let's hear it'

* * *

Meeting in the room of requirements in the middle of the night was becoming a weekly thing Hermione thought gloomily as she studied the potion ingredients. Malfoy was just sitting there his thinking was since it was his plan he didn't have to do any work on it.

_Stupid jerk…_

Sighing Hermione turned to him

'You realise we don't have access to one, two… three, four items on this list.'

'We can get them off Snape'

'You can get them off Snape… he'll kill me if I even ask, and besides he doesn't have dragons breath in his supplies'

He turned to her

'How would you know?'

'I've taken things from there before. Obviously.' She ignored his incredulous look

'Oh honestly I'm not the goody good everyone thinks I am.' She said exasperated

'I've noticed. I can probably get some dragons breath through a contact of my dads.'

'Alright and I'll get started on the potion.' They got up off the couch and began walking back to there respective common rooms. Hermione turned left and Draco turned right.

'Night Malfoy'

'Uhh night Granger'

It was odd Hermione though. Tonight had been quite civil.

She turned the corner and bumped into Neville.

'What are you doing up Hermione?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Lets Keep on Lying

**A/N: I'd like to apoligise for my terrible updating it's been months. and i'm sorry )=**

**Let's Keep on Lying**

'Ahhhh__ well I was with…' Hermione paused and tried to quickly, come up with something believable, luckily Neville had his own idea

'Oh right, Malfoy?' he asked

'Yeah, we were hanging out. What are you doing up?'

'Detention' Neville said gloomily 'I got caught out after curfew last Saturday'

'Wasn't that when Hannah asked you out?'

'Yeah, she felt pretty bad about getting me in trouble but I didn't mind, until I found out my detention was with Snape.' He sighed

'That's bad luck. Come on let's get to bed before we get in trouble' Hermione said and she started walking back to the common room

* * *

Draco was not impressed with Granger, he scowled to himself.

_No one bossed him round! And who did she think she was talking to him like that? _

But really he thought. _The problem was he kept thinking of her as a person rather than a mudblood and it was weird. He didn't like her._

_Merlin no _he thought in horror

_It was more like… he found her attractive and Malfoy's only find purebloods attractive, it was an unwritten rule in the Malfoy code... This restoring the Malfoy name was hard work.

* * *

  
_

Two weeks passed by and the whole school was surprised that the unlikely couple of Malfoy-Granger was still together. The gossip mill that was the Patil twins spread facts far and wide. Secret meetings in the room of requirements, Malfoy sitting next to Hermione in class, holding hands ALL the time, and suddenly half the girls of the school decided Slytherin boys were hot, because if Hermione granger could snag one then why shouldn't everyone else? And as Malfoy said to Hermione one afternoon as they studied in the library.

'Everyone likes a dark, mysterious, bad boy.' Hermione snorted, but Draco continued.

'And Slytherin's are the baddest of the bad.'

Hermione glanced round at the rest of the students in the library, no time like now to put on a show.

'Well' she purred and stroked Draco's chest 'you know **I** like a bad boy' then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, checking her peripheral vision for onlookers. They kissed for a few seconds before Ms Pince pounced.

'Out, both of you! I won't have this sort of behaviour in my library.'

Hermione turned pink and hurriedly packed up her things before departing with Draco hot on her tail.

'Oh god, I can't believe it. Ms Pince will hate me forever now!' Hermione moaned

'Well I've finished my homework so how about we head to the room of requirements?' Draco queried

'Alright let's go'

* * *

While Draco worked on the potion Hermione finished her transfiguration essay. As she finished her final revision she glanced up and frowned at the potion.

'We need the dragon's breath.' She said to Draco

'I know, it's coming tomorrow, and I tell you it cost a fortune, well a Weasley fortune anyway' he smirked

'Ok, but if it's not added we could end up with only half a school. There's a reason this book is in the restricted section' Hermione said grimly

'Yeah yeah, how did you get it anyway?'

'I told professor Flitwick i need it for my extra credit charms' she grinned at Malfoy's shocked look

'You really are quite Slytherin you know Granger.'

'Like you wouldn't believe, the sorting hat wanted to put me their, but I said no because I knew a muggleborn wouldn't be welcome and besides I wouldn't have fitted in.' Malfoy was in shock, Granger in Slytherin? It was just too weird.

They spent the rest of the night in silence and Hermione felt uncomfortable about telling him something she had never told anyone else before. Just before they split up to return to their common rooms Hermione turned to Draco.

'You won't tell anyone what I said, will you?'

'Not at the moment. No. in the future? I can't promise anything'

'I wouldn't expect you to.' And she turned and left.

Malfoy shook his head; the problem that was Granger was too hard to figure out.

He slowly began walking back to his common room but as he made his way down a flight of stairs, he swore he heard a swish of a cloak. He looked round cautiously but couldn't see anything, holding out his wand he whispered

'Lumos'

the dim light from his wand lit up the stair case but there was nothing around. Sighing with relief he nox-ed his wand and took a step down the stairs suddenly he felt two hands on his back, they gave an almighty shove and Draco was falling down the stairs. As he fell he twisted his body up the stairs to see who had pushed him, but to his surprise there was no one their. He closed his eyes as he impact on the stone floor, then with a groan Draco Malfoy blacked out.

* * *

**I'd like to explain a couple of things that confused/annoyed some people. Firstly Draco doesn't fancy Hermione, not in the slightest (well at least not yet!)**

**Secondly some people didn't like how i portrayed Draco when he shoved Hermione into the wall. In my opinion Draco has a stuffed up personality, he has the potential to be good but isn't. I see him as someone with a cold hard temper, you know from the books that he gets angry easily and that's how i imagine him behaving. Also although Hermione is a girl Draco considers her as something else, so although i can't imagine him bashing girls i think he has a certain quality that makes him overlook Hermione in that way. hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**------- Review away (=**


End file.
